Two is Family
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: A veces, para ciertas personas, lo más básico es el regalo perfecto, ya que quizá nunca lo hayan tenido en realidad. Matt, por su parte, sabe que Mello es una de esas personas. MxM Oneshoot. Feliz cumpleaños Mello!


_Hola!_

_antes que nada... canten conmigo!_

_Cumpleaaaaños feliz (feliz! feliz!)  
_

_Te deseaaaamos a ti (a ti! a ti!)_

_ cumpleaaaaños Mihael Keehl (washito rikooo!)_

_Que los cumplas feliiiiiiz (feliz! feliz!)_

_(APLAUSOS)_

_yay! es el cumpleaños del rubio más sexy del mundo y de sus sucursales: nuestro querido Mello!_

_así que, conmemorando la fecha, les dejo este mini mini fic muy corto como ofrenda *O*_

_así que, coman tortas de chocolate, beban en exceso (?!) y celebren al rubio!_

_ah sí, y lean XD_

_**Disc: **ni Matt, ni Mello, ni Death Note, me pertenecen. Ya sabe, Takeshi Obatta y Tsugumi Ohba...¬¬ sí, claro_

_fic :B  
_

* * *

**Two is Family**

**o  
o+o  
o  
**

Las flores de las coronas funerarias de un entierro reciente oscilaban por la fuerza del viento en aquel cementerio de la cima de la colina. El césped, bien cuidado y recortado alrededor de las lápidas, se veía gris en la mortecina luz del invierno inglés, la atmósfera, oscura por alguna probable tormenta que se avecinaba, aumentaba lo depresivo del paisaje vacío y helado, perfumado con el aroma de los lirios fúnebres y las rosas rojas y blancas que cubrían la mayor parte de la planicie.

Matt dejó escapar el humo de cigarro, que inmediatamente hondeó como un velo tras de sí consecuencia de la fuerte brisa. A su lado, Mello miraba con nerviosismo hacia ambos lados, preocupado. Esta escala les podía salir realmente cara si no se cuidaban lo suficiente, por lo que se arrebujó el abrigo y se acomodó los lentes ahumados, a pesar de la oscuridad reinante.

Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar algo apartado de las demás lápidas, en donde un par de losas cubiertas de malezas y bastante descuidadas se asomaban entre el oscurecido suelo. Se detuvieron, el pelirrojo dejando caer el cilindro de papel y tabaco al piso antes de apagarlo completamente, suspirando. Su acompañante sencillamente no hablaba, mirando confundido el par de lápidas que surgían de entre las malezas y las flores secas de hacía quizá cuantos años.

—no lo entiendo, Matt. ¿Por qué es esto tan importante? — preguntó finalmente, sin dejar de observar el par de lozas con real indiferencia. El pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo, dejando escapar los últimos restos del humo de su cigarrillo con la vista gacha.

—antes que diga algo, quiero que veas esto. — le tendió un trozo de papel bastante desgastado, que el rubio tomó con desinterés.

Era una antigua fotografía, algo rota y algo arrugada, que retrataba a una familia bastante convencional, una mujer muy hermosa y con una gran sonrisa del brazo de un hombre alto e igualmente radiante… y entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto, con una mano minúscula que se aferraba al vestido de la señora.

Frunciendo el seño, Mello alzó la vista una vez más, notando que el pelirrojo le miraba atentamente para evaluar su reacción. Alzó una ceja con desdén, sin comprender aún el punto. Matt suspiró una vez más. Se había vuelto frío, demasiado indiferente. Eso era poco natural en él, sobre todo considerando lo dado que en algún momento de su vida fue a demostrar lo que sentía gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. Así que bajó la vista hacia las frías losas, bajo las cuales aún se encontraban aquellas dos personas, como esperando obtener alguna inspiración repentina acerca de lo que debía decir a continuación.

—creo… que antes que nada deberías leerlas. — señaló las lápidas, ante lo que el rubio se agachó con un suspiro cansado.

Probablemente no encontraría nada de su interés ahí, pensó mientras apartaba las malezas y las ramas del par de nombres, primero el de la derecha. Era un nombre de mujer, sin especial importancia para él, a pesar de que las palabras grabadas en algún idioma del centro de Europa le resultaran vagamente familiares. Aún así, encogiéndose de hombros, prosiguió con el otro nombre, apartando las tenaces malezas y el polvo acumulado por los años…

Abrió los ojos de par en par, observando el apellido. Abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero de ella no salió sonido alguno. Observó atentamente la combinación de letras, esperando, aunque quizá no deseando, alguna equivocación… pero no había error posible. Miró la fotografía una vez más, quitándose los lentes con una mano temblorosa y observando con detenimiento los ojos verde azulado de la mujer y su espesa cabellera rubia y lisa, así como la sonrisa de su padre, su estatura y la forma de su rostro, para finalmente recorrer con un dedo enguantado el pequeño bulto que estaba entre sus brazos…

—son… ellos son…— musitó, incapaz de articular las palabras que hacía tantos años no pronunciaba, casi parecía como su se hubiesen borrado de su vocabulario en todos esos años de insensibilidad y actitud indiferente. Comprensivo, Matt comenzó su explicación sin esperar a que terminara de hablar.

—fue difícil, bastante, pero al final los encontré. Incluso vi dónde vivían, pero el lugar está bastante deteriorado. Creo que nadie ha vivido ahí en un tiempo. En ese lugar encontré la fotografía, creí que te gustaría tenerla. Aún así, no fue tan arduo como pensé que iba a ser, después de todo, Keehl no es un apellido muy común que se diga…— Mello aún no decía nada, pero tampoco era que se esperara una reacción inmediata. Pensando que querría un momento a solas para despedirse como era apropiado, el pelirrojo dio media vuelta, pensando en esperarlo cerca de la entrada principal, mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos un cigarrillo para combatir el frío reinante.

Pero antes que pudiera ir muy lejos, sintió una mano en su hombro. Al volverse, se sorprendió al notar que el rubio clavaba sus ojos en los suyos, esos ojos que eran exactamente iguales a los que recordaba desde antes de las tensiones, del tener que huir permanentemente, esos que recordaban en demasía los de la mujer de la fotografía, los ojos de su madre…

Y aún incapaz de articular palabra, aquel chico de la fotografía le echó los brazos al cuello, sollozando como no lo había hecho en años y años de pesadumbres y luchas para lograr su cometido. Lentamente, como si temiera una reacción desfavorable, Matt le estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer su cuello pero sin importarle realmente. Le había dado un regalo, el único que sería capaz de apreciar y el que le devolvería su humanidad y su antiguo ser. Un comienzo, una base, un apoyo, una familia…

—feliz cumpleaños. — musitó, acariciando sus cabellos y recibiendo como respuesta un aumento de la fuerza con la que el otro hombre le abrazaba.

Y el hecho de que compartiera un momento así con él, y sólo con él, le habló de lo mucho que se acercaba a ser una familia para Mello, y lo mucho que, después de todo, le había ayudado a conservar un mínimo de su antigua esencia gracias a su sola compañía.

**o  
o+o  
o**

* * *

_...*-* como quien dice, corto pero preciso_

_a que Matt es un amor! y Mello!_

_Mello: un buen regalo para ti es un Matty con un lazo como unica vestimenta! pero primero decidí darte una familia :D_

_eso, que anden bien y demuestren su amor y/o odio por este fic con un review con sabor a chocolate *-*_

_Adieu!  
_


End file.
